The Dark Fairy Reign2: Queen Darkela's Return
by K.T Green Stripe
Summary: 10 years after Darkela's supposed death and peace have entered into the Realms....until, Darkela somehow comes out of hidding and asks an unlikly person for help to destory the dragons! Will BLaze have the curage to deafeat Darkela again? PLease R


**I'm so happy...sighs This is the seqal to my story THE DARK FAIRY REIGN I am so happy! Last time we left off...Twilight wasn;'t really a fairy...she was a Dragon in fairy form! Blaze stopped Darkela and Darkela got penetrated into the Cat's body!**

**Darkela: I get a raise for that!**

**KT: Um...not you don't...**

**Darkela: TT**

**Anyways...here is the story...if you ask me...the first chapter is kiond og boaring...XP. But...it's really suspensful...not really. A New character is going to show up in this fanfic...I asked the owner of the character permission first...so...HA!**

**Discalimer: I don't own any characters that already have Owners. I own Blaze, Twilight, Smoky, Emerld, Roc (Even though he's only going to show up in the last chapter) and Queen Darkela and other people...**

**All the other people that have owners...I don't own...XP DUH!**

**IF you haven't read The Dark Fairy Reign 1 THEN GO AND READ THE STORY! You won't understanhd a few things that is going on in here if you don't read the first. Anyways...ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Rating: PG**

**THE DARK FAIRY REIGN 2:**

**QUEEN DARKELA'S**

**RETURN!**

**Chapter 1: A Mysterious Letter**

* * *

It's been 10 years after the defeat of Queen Darkela and the final end to the Dark Fairy Reign, a lot of things have happened. Blaze and Twilight fell in love, started to date and finally got married!

Everyone left and right was having a relationship with someone. Sparx and Zoe was out on their honeymoon and Smoky and Emerald (Twilight's dragonfly) was out of town planing for their wedding also. Everyone was happy in the Dragon Realms, Avalar and the Forgotten Worlds, except for a miserable little riptoc in Molten Crater.

Yes, it was Ripto in his little Chateau surrounded by molten lava. After being defeated every time by Spyro he sort of gave up trying to rule the world and being proclaimed the all-time ruler of all the realms. He went from being a sorcerer on a mission to giving up and living a complete hell.

It's been 10 yrs-after his last evil rampage and he was just in his castle eating a can of precooked tomato soup. Ripto was now all alone with no one in the world to care for him. Gulp and Crush eloped with two other dinosaurs that they loved.

Ripto disapproved for they to get married, but they ran off and got married anyway. All his riptoc armies quit cuz they're got tired of being tortured by a bite-size purple menace with a bad attitude.

All of these thoughts rumbled about in Ripto's tiny mind, he felt worthless. He even tried to commit suicide more then once, thinking, _'Why live if you're not worth anything? It's better to die then to live in this wretched world!' _

Even though everything that's in the record of horrible incidents happened to him there was only one thing that just pierced right through his soul and shattered his heart into tiny little pieces; The only girl he ever did love broke up with him and that girl was Snowflake.

Yes, Snowflake and Ripto were dating, but a stupid little argument broke-out between the two and she just left him in the gutters, fugitively speaking. Ripto tried many times to call her, but she never did pick up. He tried flowers upon flowers of forgiveness that he sent to her door, but Snowflake just picked them up and threw them away.

He even tried a love spell on her, but he didn't have the guts to do it. How can love be real love if you're forcing that person to love you? So he just threw the potion in the sewer and just ran home crying his eyes out. After that incident he never tried to talk to Snowflake ever again. This happened about 10 years ago, you'd think a riptoc wold forget this, but it's still going to be mended in his heart for now and into eternity, since he's immortal.

Ripto slurped the last bit of tomato soup that was on his spoon, but as he did, he accidentally burned his lip, "OWWWWW!" Ripto shouted.

He picked up the spoon along with the can and threw it into the fireplace. He then began to let out all the anger that was accumulated inside him finally come out.

With just one burn on his lip, he picked up his scepter and began to shoot random fireballs into every direction not caring about anything. He trashed priceless portraits, expensive china, chandeliers, tons of knight's armor and just anything that he can see in his path.

As he was about to blow up and picture frame that was on his table, he stopped and lowered the scepter. He slowly walked up to the picture and picked it up. This was a picture that was taken in the festival when they finally defeated Changeling.

Ripto, Spyro and Snowflake were in the picture all hugged up with Karaken, Grunge and Incinder in the background. Snowflake was in the middle smiling her warm and cheerful smile at the camera, while Spyro and Ripto were just giving each other venomous glares.

Ripto sighed and just tossed the frame on the table and began to weep over the picture. It wasn't Spyro that he was crying and being defeated every time. No, it was about the pure white scaled, no horned, blue webbed ear and winged dragon. Ripto stood up and wiped a tear from his eye, he couldn't take this torture any longer! Ripto took his scepter and pointed at his heart.

Ripto took a deep gulp and slowly said, "Good-bye cruel world!"

As he was about to activate the scepter he heard a knocking at the front door. Ripto opened his eyes and he started to get frustrated, "Can't a guy kill himself without being distracted?" Ripto hissed.

He quickly walked to the door with his scepter tightly held in his right hand and opened the huge double doors at the front of the palace, "I DON'T WANT ANY!" he yelled thinking it was a salesman. Ripto look all around and didn't see anybody.

He slowly stepped out of his castle and looked around until he felt something at his feet. He looked down and saw a small package with no return address. Ripto bent down, picked it up, looked around again and went inside the castle. He began to shake the box wondering what's inside, but no noise of something heavy was to be detected.

The box wasn't that heavy it was actually very light. Ripto took the package to the couch by the fireplace and sat down with the box on his lap. Ripto began to wonder; is this some kind of trick? Could there be a bomb inside that might explode?

"Well, it doesn't hurt to try to open it." Ripto mummbled as he started to untie the box that was held together by strong nylon cord. Once the box came open there was a letter inside with Styrofoam nuts surrounding it, _"Some way to send a letter!"_ Ripto thought. The riptoc picked up the letter and began to read it,

_Dear Ripto the Sorcerer,_

_I have a proposal that I want to deal with you. It's an offer you can't pass down. I'm located in The Forbidden Forest, I know it's a week journey from where you're located, that's why I made a special portal just for you. Look for a button on the box that this letter came in. Once you find it, push it, then you'll know what to do. Hope to see you in front of my palace before this week is over. I don't like to be kept waiting._

Ripto saw that there wasn't a name posted on the letter, just a paw print with the initials QD. Ripto looked at the box that lay on the ground. He put the letter on the couch and picked the box up to try to see if there really was a button. He looked all over the box, but didn't find it. Ripto gave-up and just tossed the box aside.

As he was about to leave the room he was the nylon cord on the ground with a circular object attached to it. He went up to the cord and picked it up and saw that it was a button. The instructions said a button, except that it wasn't any ordinary button, it was a regular sowing button that you find on clothes. He took his finger and pushed the middle of the button down. He felt his finger sink and he quickly took it off.

The button along with the cord and box began to tremble. Ripto dropped the cord on the ground. He watched in 'awe' as the box became a huge portal frame, the cord became the golden letters that you see on top of a portal and the button became the part of the portal that you walk through. Ripto widened his eyes as he saw the name of the portal.

"The Forbidden Forest..." he slowly said.

Whoever this mysterious person is, he/she's very good in making big things portable. Ripto ran up to his scepter and snatched it and ran into the portal without thinking what might happen to him. As his body totally vanished into the portal so did the portal. They became what they once were, a button, string and a cardboard box. No one could have told the difference.

**End of chapter 1**

* * *

**See? I told you...a bit dull...XP**

**But it will gtet more exciting in later chapters...I promise you that...Winks**

**Okay, don't judge my satory! Don't! I know in TROD, Snowflake and Ripto become one...as in gets married...but you'll see the outcome in later chapters...just don't throw sharp obects at me...**

**The next chapter will be up shortly...I hope.**


End file.
